1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cassette for a roll of web material, with an outlet slit oriented parallel to the roll axis and positioned above the bottom surface of the cassette housing.
2. Description of Related Art
Cassettes that are intended to be light-tight are known in many versions. They are used to hold rolls of photographic web materials, either film or paper, for various purposes, such as portrait photography, photo typesetting, x-ray photography and the like. The cassette housing is cylindrical or preferably cuboid with the outlet slit formed between two lips on an upper edge of the cuboid.
A type of cassette disclosed in German OS 2,950,624 has a cuboid mid-section and two side sections bonded to it.
Another known type of cassette found on the market consists of two injection-molded half shells bonded together along a juncture line running diagonally to the cuboid.
These types of cassettes are used in exposure devices, for example, PTS cameras for photo typesetting. The construction of these exposure devices requires different cassette versions.
It is believed desirable to provide a cassette useable in these different devices.